


Ridiculous

by Canadihipster (Atomograd)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Absolute bullshittery, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atomograd/pseuds/Canadihipster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"signy insists on being called dad, and in public, psii is any other term or nickname for father<br/>but in private when they’re at home<br/>he insists on being called the big daddy pimp supreme"<br/>- Tumblr user Pyrokineticfeathers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ridiculous

“I dare you.”

“No you don-“

“Yeth I do.”

“You’re kidding.”

“Do I _look_ like I’m kidding?”

“Well-“

“Don’t.”

 

They were staring at eachother, arms crossed over their chests and heads held high. Signless’s eyes were narrowed up at the taller male, mouth pressed in a thin line. Someone was going to come out on top, and he could only hope it wasn’t his companion.

“I’m not going to say it.”

“But you alwayth do.”

“Not this time-“

“Boom, magic. You are now under my control,” he tapped the Cancer’s forehead, a brow of his own quirking.

“Oh, no,” his tone was so laced with sarcasm he was afraid he’d vomit up all his humor glands, “I can feel this body… Dying around me. Next thing you know I’ll start lisping.”

“And thaying it.”

“ _No._ ”

“Pleathe?”

“… No.”

There was a moment of staring, a moment which the Psiioniic used to just nudge their foreheads together.

“You wanted me to wash the disheth.”

“Yes.”

“Thay it and I will.”

“God damn-“

“Not that-“

“Will you fucking _please_ do some housework.”

“ _Go on._ ”

“… _Big daddy pimp supreme._ _”_ The words were hissed, a kiss planted against his forehead right before the Gemini whisked himself off to wash the dishes, humming ‘Don’t Stop Believing’.

Fucking asshole.

**Author's Note:**

> Re-posted from my Tumblr. A gift for Pyro.


End file.
